Le pire
by Lunashura
Summary: Si Viletta pouvait donner une définition de la poisse, elle se résumerait en deux mots: Shirley Fenette. Où comment pousser une simple - ou presque- prof de sport dans l'alcoolisme....


**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab', rien de moi à part l'histoire (si on peut appeler ca une histoire)

**Note d'auteur: **RAS, à part peut-être une réconcilliation avec les guillemets (mais c'était pénible de tous les remplacer. Bon ok, tout le monde s'en fiche XD) et puis....bonne lecture! ( et n'oubliez pas les reviews ; ) )

**Le pire**

Il faisait un temps radieux au dessus de l'Académie Ashford, au sein de la colonie de Tokyo. Le doux Soleil de printemps réchauffait les étudiants de ses rayons lumineux, une légère brise les chatouillait agréablement et contrebalançait la chaleur de l'astre…. Une journée magnifique.

Et justement, la classe des 3D pouvait pleinement en profiter à l'occasion de leur cour de sport. Villetta-sensei, avait décidé de leur faire faire du base-ball, à l'extérieur, pour l'occasion, histoire de changer un peu de la gymnastique. La malheureuse Baronne se retrouva donc avec une trentaine d'adolescents surexcités par le printemps, aussi pitoyables qu'habituellement, mais répartis sur une importante surface en prime.

Elle commença à regretter son choix, alors qu'elle du réprimander pour la Xème fois quelques élèves en attente de leur tour, avachis dans l'herbe comme s'ils étaient dans un parc de détente et non en cour. Néanmoins, mieux valait ces mollusques-là que ceux qui tentaient de profiter de la taille du terrain et de la nature du jeu pour se faire la malle.

Non, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas le pire, se dit-elle en avisant la jeune fille qui prenait la batte et se mettait en position, l'air décidée. Son vis-à-vis lui lança la balle, pas très adroitement, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse frapper dedans de toute ses forces avec sa batte, ses longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval virevoltant dans son dos.

Ca ne manqua pas. Au lieu de s'envoler vers le terrain prévu à cet effet, l'objet rond vint promptement s'écraser sur la tête de l'infortunée professeur, placée non loin de la pour mieux pouvoir observer les joueurs.

Les élèves les plus proches ne manquèrent pas de rigoler, tel des spectateurs au théâtre devant le comique de répétition. Certes, ils auraient trouvé ca drôle de toute manière, mais il était de notoriété publique que Shirley Fenette portait pur et simplement la poisse au professeur. En effet, il ne se passait guère un mois-voir une semaine- sans que Villetta ne soit pas victime de ce qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme un mauvais sort. Shirley n'était pourtant ni spécialement maladroite, ni foncièrement méchante. Au contraire, sa gentillesse et même son affection pour son professeur rendait difficile à celle-ci de laisser éclater son courroux contre elle –mais Dieu sait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons pour!

Elle rattrapa la balle d'une main avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, l'autre se porta à son front douloureux. Déjà Shirley courrait vers elle, manifestement embarrassée.

« Villetta-sensei! Ca va?! » demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète, en examinant la marque rouge qui ornait à présent son front, brandissant toujours sa batte.

« Je m'en remettrais, mais pose cette batte avant que tu ne m'assomme avec! » rétorqua Villetta, exaspérée.

La gaieté des autres élèves redoublèrent.

« Ah, pardon! » s'exclama Shirley en dissimulant derechef la batte derrière son dos et la tenant des deux mains.

« Non, non pas de quoi, retourne-y et réessaye. Je me cacherai derrière Lelouch. Lui, au moins, tu ne seras pas tentée de le descendre. » Répondit-elle en expédiant d'un geste sec la balle en direction du lanceur. « _Quoique._ »Songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Cette fois, ses camarades étaient franchement hilares. Certains applaudissaient la pique du professeur, d'autres lançaient des « Wuuuuhw! » en direction de Lelouch et de Shirley. Le premier sembla gêné, légèrement ennuyé même; tandis que la seconde virait au rouge pivoine.

« Ca c'était pas sympa! » lança-t-elle avant de retourner à son poste, la tête basse.

Les élèves peinaient à retrouver leur concentration (_si ils concentration il y avait jamais eu._ pensa Villetta.), et pour cause: leur professeur s'était réellement placée derrière le jeune Lamperouge, observant Shirley expédier la balle -dans le bon sens cette fois-ci– par-dessus son épaule, légèrement penchée en avant puisqu'elle le dépassait d'une demi-tête. « _La foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit, mais dans son cas, je ne suis jamais trop prudente .»_

Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rayer le lancer de javelot du programme. Elle trouverait bien une excuse.

Le reste de la séance se poursuivit dans un calme relatif, mais au moins il n'y avait plus eu d'incident notable. A la fin du cours, Shirley s'avança vers elle, encore légèrement embarrassée. « _Aïe_ »

« _Ne_, sensei, ca va? » redemanda-t-elle, comme si elle hésitait par quoi commencer.

« Oui, oui, la marque ne devrait plus être très visible d'ici pas longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit Villetta d'un air impatiente en se frottant le front.

« Vous êtes encore fâchée? » continua Shirley en braquant son regard vert clair dans sa direction.

« Bien sur que non, c'était un accident! »

« C'est à cause de la canette de limonade que j'ai fait tomber dans votre sac, l'autre jour? »

« Bah, les tâches sont bien parties de mes habits, et pour le reste…. » elle fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que ca n'avait pas grave. Le fait que sa carte magnétique lui permettant d'accéder au quartier général souterrain des services secrets était irrécupérable était plus embêtant, par contre, car il avait fallut une semaine aux autorités supérieures pour lui en refaire une. En attendant, elle avait sans cesse dû emprunter celle de Rollo, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

« Bon. Au fait, et pour le rhume que vous avez attrapé au festival par ma faute, il est passé? »

Le festival….un joyeux cauchemar. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de s'être enrhumée que les circonstances dans lesquelles elle l'avait attrapé qui avait laissé à Villetta un souvenir impérissable, qui la hanterait pour un bout de temps. Le club de natation y avait tenu un bar à la piscine de l'Académie et Shirley, qui en faisait partie, l'avait réquisitionné pour participer, en tant que leur entraîneuse. Croyant naïvement que ce serait simplement pour superviser, veiller à ce que personne ne tombe dans l'eau et ne se noie, elle avait accepté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait vu ce qui l'attendait. Au final, elle se retrouva en bikini ridiculement minuscule, à poser entre deux élèves et quelques palmiers, 'pour attirer les clients'. Effectivement, ca avait bien marché, un peu trop même….

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta enfin à partir mettre une tenue décente, elle était passée trop près du bord de la piscine. Grave erreur. Une des élèves avait cru voir Lelouch disparaître derrière un bâtiment en compagnie d'une fille. Catastrophe! Shirley était alors passée devant elle comme une flèche, la faisant évidement tomber dans le bassin. Le petit vent soufflant également ce jour-là avait fait le reste.

Quand à ce qui s'était passé plus tard…. Essayant de ne pas trop y penser, Villetta répondit à Shirley, d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait voulu:

« C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais très bien, merci. »

Shirley paru dépitée. Elle avoua d'une voix timide:

« Vous savez, j'ai toujours l'impression que vous êtes fâchée contre moi en permanence. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? »

Oh que c'était tentant. De répondre: _Meuh non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Tu m'a juste confinée dans cette Académie à la noix en me tirant dessus, me privant ainsi pendant des mois de ma mémoire. Tout ca pour protéger ton maudis Lulu, assassin de ton père, qui rigole d'ailleurs bien derrière ton dos parce qu'il sait parfaitement ce que je pense. Le pire c'est que tu as tout oublié, sinon tu ne serais pas la avec ta tête de merlan frit à te demander ce que tu m'as fait. Et je ne peux même pas te le dire…._

Au lieu de quoi elle préféra répondre, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, essayant vainement d'avoir l'air sincère:

« Allons donc, tu te fais des idées, pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâchée conte toi? C'est vrai que tu as tendance à attirer sur moi des catastrophes, mais je sais bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès .»

Elle espéra que Shirley ne discernais pas l'ironie suintante derrière ses paroles, contrairement à Lelouch, juste derrière elle, qui s'appliquait à garder un visage impassible. Sans grand succès. Villetta dû se retenir de ne pas lui faire ravaler son air railleur de force, c'aurait été mal venu, au vu des circonstances….

Elle fut rassurée de voir que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté, au moins sur la jeune fille. L'air déjà moins abattue, elle releva la tête, un petit sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Le sourire que Villetta avait fini par associer à désastre à venir.

« Tant mieux! Au fait, puisque Lulu est la aussi, dites-nous, vous avez aimé le vin qu'on a choisis ensemble pour votre anniversaire? »

_Elle n'en rate pas une_, songea le professeur. Ce vin avait été la cerise sur le gâteau, le jour du festival. Lelouch n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le lui offrir juste après l'avoir menacé de divulguer sa relation passée avec Kaname Ogi, de l'Ordre des Chevalier Noir, si elle ne se ralliait pas à sa cause-à celle de Zero- et le couvrait. Comment il avait fait pour l'apprendre, Villetta n'avait aucune idée, mais la pensée qu'Ogi lui-même ait pu le confier à Zero la remplissait d'amertume. Aussi amer que le vin, qui, pour Villetta, était quelque part le symbole de toutes les calamités que Shirley lui avait déjà apporté.

Elle vit Lelouch se retenir de justesse de ricaner à la question, mais ses yeux pétillant le faisaient à sa place. Serrant les dents, elle répondit:

« Délicieux, vous avez discerné mes goûts à la perfection. Encore merci, d'ailleurs. »

Elle ne mentait pas. Au troisième verre, même la pensée d'Ogi la trahissant lui paraissait moins insupportable, et sa couverture de professeur moins pénible.

_Et c'était bien la le pire_, se dit-elle en voyant le visage radieux de son élève. A l'image du vin, malgré tout ce qu'elle représentait, et malgré le fait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute que sa vie partait dans tout les sens, Villetta ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Comme le vin, son apparente douceur avait un petit arrière-goût amer, quand elle songea à ce que la jeune fille devait avoir traversé avant d'avoir la mémoire altérée. _Mais elle au moins n'en a pas conscience_, pensa-t-elle en la regardant rire avec ses amies. _Alors que moi, j'ai du vivre des mois sans même connaître mon nom._

Ces pensée la ramenaient automatiquement à songer à Ogi. Que faisait-il en ce moment? Etait-il en train de risquer sa vie dans le camp adverse? Etait-il encore vivant, au moins? Et surtout, pensait-il encore à elle?

Déprimée par ses réflexions, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, dans les dortoirs réservés aux professeurs. Ce cours avait bien mérité un verre ou deux….


End file.
